Bound by Fireflies
by SeasaltIcecreamxx
Summary: His bright, goofy grin reminded me of a hot summer day. It was amazing how he would always made my day with silly jokes. As a little kid I wondered what love was, and if I would ever find it... [Reader x Taiyou]
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there everyone! It's been a while since I've written something for this fandom... I didn't know whether I should post this or not. As you can see, I did in the end XD Please enjoy this Character x reader!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven, I were the owner I would probably make a show about the cast in high school with a slice of life theme and some romance and lots of soccer of course ^^_

Chapter 1:

"Taiyou-kun let's marry when we grow up!" The little boy smiled at his small companion. He held her warm little hand. It gave him some kind of comfort. Her big eyes filled with joy and dreams smiled at him which gave him a feeling he didn't understand.

No, he just didn't want to understand that feeling...

The little girl, standing next to him, his childhood friend, she would be gone in a week. Well, actually he would be gone, he didn't want to, he didn't want to see her sad, see her cry and wanted to stay, but he couldn't. The worst thing was that he didn't tell her that he would leave soon...

"Of course we will!" The boy said with a sad smile. He squeezed her small hand, he didn't want to lose it.

"T-Taiyou-kun it hurts a little..." The little girl mumbled.

"Oh, right, sorry."

The two of them were sitting at their secret place, only theirs, their secret base and their magical place were adventures would start and never end.

In the middle of the forest, near the little boy's house was an old tree, the tree was big, but didn't look very healthy anymore, no one knew about this place. Only the little boy and his small friend and maybe his grandmother too...

The sun was going down, it was getting later and the children knew they had to go back, but it was as if someone was telling them to stay. They lie under the tree, holding hands at a soft, thick layer of grass. Minutes passed by, but to them it was like an instant, it would be one of their last times together.

One by one, fireflies appeared, it was like they were attracted by the tree, they flew around the old tree, sat down at the branches of the old tree. One of the fireflies sat down at the boy's nose, he laughed and so did the little girl.

The two of them couldn't take their eyes off of this magical phenomenon, more and more fireflies continued to appear, the tree was completely surrounded by the mystic golden light.

It was it was getting later and later and they would continue to watch the spectacle together. They forgot the time, they forgot their worries, they knew that they would remember this forever, this moment together.

They only paid attention to the pretty tree and the fireflies, which was without a doubt even more pretty than the sky filled with stars above them...

At some point, the boy came up with something, he grabbed a small branch from the ground and gave it to the girl. She looked surprised, but he smiled.

"Just hold it!" The girl did what she was told and saw how fireflies were all getting attracted by the branch in her hand. The branch had several smaller branches, which made it look like some kind of flower.

Surrounded by the fireflies, the branch looked as magical as the tree. The girl smiled and so did the boy.

They continued to sit under the tree until the sun was rising. As soon as the warm light of the morning sun came to greet the two of them, they were suddenly awoken, out of their magical trance.

They stood up and walked back to the village, leaving their precious secret place and treasure behind.

Walking back, the boy felt bad, in the end he didn't tell his best friend that he would be gone in a week.

He knew that he wouldn't visit this small town often anymore, but there as he walked home with his companion, he didn't know that this night, where he had seen this beautiful tree would have been the last time he would see it...

When they reached the street where they both lived, the boy felt bad. When they reached the little girl's house he decided he had to tell her, right now.

He stopped her in his tracks and then told her.

The boy was sad when he heard the news from his parents, but to tell it to his best friend whom he cared more about then who else in his small world, made him might even more sad than the poor girl herself.

She stared at her shoes, she didn't want to look him in the eyes, she didn't want to believe it, she wanted to go back, back to thirty minutes ago, when they were still in the forest, where she didn't know this.

"I'm sorry, really, I'm telling you this way too late..." The boy said.

The little girl knew this wasn't her friend's fault, she didn't want to be sad and didn't want to cry. She forced a sad, fake smile when she looked met his sad blue eyes.

She said she had to go back, the boy nodded and left. The girl sneaked inside her house and went to her sleeping room. Her parents were a little mad, but mostly worried, during breakfast. The girl didn't tell them about the fireflies she old told that she was with her friend to their secret base...

After breakfast she decided to visit her friend, something she would do everyday during the coming seven days.

Those days went by in a blink of an eye and the two of them had to part ways, they promised each other that they would write each other and meet again during summer break and new year.

Two years passed by and the two of them continued to write each other, they hadn't seen each other since the day when the boy moved away, but the memories of him were still fresh.

The girl got a letter of him every two weeks, they wrote each other about their daily lives and school. The boy usually also wrote about soccer, the girl knew that he liked it and they used to play together.

Little did the girl know that her friend didn't tell her everything...

Another year passed by and the girl heard she had to move away as well, she told her friend her new address, but hadn't heard anything from him.

The girl, now a freshman in junior high, living in a bigger town, far away from that small place, filled with memories and adventures, a piece of memory she would keel deep inside her heart.

The girl going to quite a famous school and hadn't received a letter from her friend in months. She was a little worried.

Her first year in junior high had already started a month ago, she still hadn't make many friends.

The girl decided to join the soccer club in the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, a little short but I don't care... I'm not really sure if these kind of stories are my taste... Don't forget to review and tune in for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inazuma Eleven, I don't own you, and I don't own the cover image. If the artist doesn't want me to use the image as cover for this story, I will remove it of course.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What? You want to join? You should ask Kantoku~" Aoi, my classmate, said. We were sitting in the classroom, school had just ended.

I didn't know why I wanted to join, I liked soccer, but to play it. I heard that only boys could enter in the tournament, I had to do it without games. There wasn't a soccer club for girls at Raimon after all. So it's going to be just training!

It's been a little more than a month since my first year at Raimon had started, it was an usually warm spring for Tokyo, and because of this I found myself watching the soccer club practicing every now and then. And yesterday I had decided to join.

Aoi and I left the classroom. I followed Aoi to a young man with goggles and brown hair. He seemed vaguely familiar to me. I might had seen him on tv...

"Welcome to the team! I'm Kidou Yuuto, the coach."

Okay. Sure, a famous soccer player who plays in the pro leagues is the coach for the soccer club at a junior high school, okay. I meet famous soccer players everyday.

"A-Are you really the Kidou Yuuto who plays in the pro leagues?" I asked, I wanted to know it for sure...

The young man laughed a little, what looked a little weird somehow...

XXX

Two months passed by quietly, and I was used to be in Raimon's soccer team. I trained with them, even though I couldn't play in Holy Road. During the games I cheered them on, and did my best to support all of them.I was moved by the fact that they were actually trying to start a revolution against the rules of the Holy Emperor, Ishido Shuuji.

Since I joined the soccer club I opened up a little to Tenma, and the other first years. I would walk home with them after practice, as my house was nearby Tenma's.

I liked the members of the Raimon Soccer club, but I wasn't close with anyone actually. I played and laughed with them during training, and walked home with them afterwards, but I never invited them to my house. I had to admit that I wasn't the type of person to easily grow close to someone, and I actually didn't like to socialize that much, I was able to laugh, and talk, and play with my teammates while actually enjoying it though.

Speaking of them, I was heading home with Tenma, Aoi, and Shinsuke after practice has ended. Shinsuke was being all excited about his dinner, because his mother said she would make his favorite dish tonight, sukiyaki. Tenma and Aoi seemed to like it too, and the three of them were talking about their favorite dishes.

To be honest, sometimes I wondered if these guys were even real middle school kids, their way of thinking seemed so simple. Their way of doing things reminded me of protagonists from shounen manga I read... Hmmm, yes! I already pictured them fighting the bad guys and talking about friendship crap... No, the manga would have been all about soccer, of course friendship would be important as well!

I snickered a little, what made them look at me.

"Hey, what's it? You've been quiet the entire day... Do you want to share your thoughts with us?" Aoi asked with a smile.

"Oh well, I was thinking about you guys being shounen manga protagonists! You guys were fighting bad guys with soccer moves!" I said.

Shinsuke and Tenma looked at each other with, somehow a little creepy, shiny eyes.

"That would be so awesome!"

"Yes! We would be superheroes!"

Aoi face-palmed. "Really, is that where your thoughts are all about? I don't want to be in a shounen manga! The girl always needs to be saved..."

"Come one Aoi! That's not true!" Tenma yelled. Shinsuke nodded in agreement.

Aoi sighed and gazed at the sky. "You know..." She started after a while, "I want to be in a shoujo manga! That's a lot more interesting!"

Shinsuke giggled, what made me laugh. His giggle was so cute!

"Ehh? Really, then you probably want a handsome tsundere guy who ends up being your boyfriend!" I said with a wide grin.

"Aoi I didn't know you liked the tsundere type..." Tenma's eyes widened in surprised.

Aoi blushed and looked at the ground. "I don't like that type, idiot!"

"Of course not, Aoi likes the Tsurugi type!" Shinsuke jumped up and down, triumphing. I snickered and so did Tenma.

"Shinsuke!"

"Guess I got to go!" Shinsuke went his own way, a way were Aoi's clutches could not catch him. At least not today.

We reached the street where I lived after a few minutes. I said bye and I headed to my house.

I sighed, I was happy to be home. I was feeling tired... I stopped to check the letterbox but there was no letter addressed to me, again. When was the last time I got a letter from him? I looked up at the at the light blue sky, I wondered if he was looking at the same slightly clouded sky.

"I'm home!" I yelled, and took my shoes off.

"Welcome back!" I heard my mother yell from upstairs. I walked to the living room and sat down. I was tired of school. I was only a first year in middle school, but sometimes my body felt a lot older.

I closed my eyes and couldn't help but think of Taiyou. I wondered how he was doing right now. Did he still have this obsession with soccer? Was his mother still as worried about him as back then? Back then we promised we would visit each other, and write each other as much as possible. We made thousands of promises, but look how it turned out? Well, I'm pretty sure that he doesn't even know that I moved away from our hometown as well.

I sighed and sudden felt the need to scream, preferably as loud as possible, because I was starting to feel like the female protagonist in a shoujo manga... I mean, I don't know where he lives and he doesn't know where I live. Damn it, does he even remember me?

If I were Aoi I would have preferred to star in a shounen manga, less drama.

XXXX

The next day I left earlier from home than I usual did. I had morning practice, but I would probably be one of the first ones to arrive. Tenma would probably already be there, and Shindou-senpai also of course. He was the captain after all.

Talking about soccer, our team was going to the semi-finals! Haruna-san would tell us about our opponent this morning which was a pretty strong school I remembered.

I smiled briefly, I was curious about our next opponent even though I wouldn't play. I started to walk a little faster, for some reason the world around seemed to be a lot more colorful today. Well, I was probably just imagining things, what I did quite often. But for some reason I couldn't help but smile. I had this amazingly excited feeling that said they during the coming days something would happen...

I decided to run the last hundred meters to the front gate of the school, my heart was pounding faster than it normally did. My heart was filling with excitement, something it didn't do a lot...

"Good morning everyone!" I yelled, and bowed. I was quite surprised. Almost everyone had already gathered in the club room, except for me. Most of the club members were still sleepy though, and were sheepishly staring at Haruna-san who was speaking.

Damn it, I though by myself, I was pretty sure that I would be one of the first ones to arrive today!

Some of the members greet me, and I sat down next to Aoi. She seemed to be the only one who was totally awake.

Haruna-san was talking about our next opponent which is apparently going to be Arakumo Gakuen. They were a strong and popular team who had quite a chance to win Holy Road this year. We watched a video of them playing a game, and I had to admit that they were pretty good.

Our coach, Kidou, told us about the strategy and everything. He spent more time telling us about it then usual. When he was done, Haruna-san started to speak once more.

Apparently Arakumo had one genius player. But it was still unclear who it was, Shindou-senpai said it would might be the goalkeeper but Haruna-san decided to search for more information. Once she had found something she would tell us. There were still thirty minutes left until school would start. Those remaining minutes we used to practice the things we were bad at. Kidou-kantoku wanted everyone to be in top condition for the upcoming match. We had to win it, and also the finals.

I practiced shooting with Hikaru. I enjoyed practicing with him, he was kinda soft but a truly amazing player.

When practiced ended I headed towards the school building with a slight smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: *shrugs* Kinda dull chapter tho... Sorry. Hinted KyouAoi lol. Well, who might that genius player from Arakumo be? *rolls eyes* Anyways, please review! And a happy belated new year everyone!

By the way, am I the only one who can't use those line things anymore to place between the paragraphs or at the beginning/end of chapters and profile ?


End file.
